Holocaust Survivor
by Jaymie Duff
Summary: What would happen if Rogue, Kitty, Pyro, Bobby and Collossus found a frozen girl from the holocaust? Meet Jaymie as she wakes up to a strange world... without her best friend Eric.


Faster, faster! Eric shoved over a few fruit stands to slow down the SS. Our packs were hitting our backs in a silent plea, faster, faster!

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!" I chanted under my breath in English. German-"They're right behind us!"

We'd left Tom in charge of the kids, Alecto who's 4 and Amycus who's 7. Tom's very mature, but he's only ten. Eric's 15 and I'm 13. We're all Jewish except for Tom's, whose parents are Gypsies. They got caught a few months ago.

Faster, faster! Eric and I skidded to a stop. There were SS people coming up in front of us. We turned down an alley but it was blocked off by a fence. We started up it, but the dogs caught onto our legs and pulled us down.

They kept us down until their owners came and put us in the handcuffs. January 27th, 1944, me-12 and Eric-14, we were going to Auschwitz.

They loaded us onto one of the cattle cars with a middle aged couple and a man with some mental disease. They shoved us to the floor.

The ride was long, dark, and cold. Eric and I huddled so we wouldn't freeze to death. The couple did the same.

Eric woke me up later when the door opened and let in light so the dust in the air swirled around.

They said in German, "Get out of the truck!"

We got up and started moving out. Evidently I didn't go fast enough because someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground. Eric jumped down and helped me up. He glared at the guy.

"Can't you leave her alone?" he asked, he only speaks German.

They laughed cruelly and pushed us both into the mud. It had rained recently. We got up, they couldn't break us, ever.

Someone pulled me away from Eric as soon as we got up. I didn't expect this. I started struggling. It was horrible! Words cannot describe how terrified I was without Eric, my rock and protector.

They pulled us through separate gates. Me to the left and Eric to the right.

A second later I was hunched over in pain. Liquid fire ran through my veins centering on my back and it almost felt like someone tried to dig out my back with a rusty spoon.

Wings shot out of my back, knocking the Nazis off of me. I flew up and looked at the fence, it was bent and twisted and Eric was shivering on the ground, unconscious.

I swooped down and stood in front of him baring my teeth like a cat. They backed up, evidently scared of the unknown.

I smiled, showing my new pointed teeth. They pointed the shotguns at me.

"Don't shoot her!" a guy's voice said. We were in Germany or Poland or somewhere close. "Not yet!"

I let my mouth cover my teeth again. Snarling at people trying to help you is a bad idea.

I turned towards Eric to check on him because he was still unconscious.

This part is hard for me to write because I blocked it off for so long and because it's just really painful.

I'll tell it in a few flashbacks, it's easer that way.

Eric didn't get out and I felt a sharp pain in my head and someone knocked me unconscious.

We woke up in a cell, like an alcove in a cave part of the room. It had bars on it. I reached out beside me and felt Eric and relaxed some. Eric would help me through.

Something in my blood that makes it feel like fire-face shoved underwater until I passed out-fire burning my arm… and last thing I remember ice freezing me, cold… dark… nothing.

I felt something other than cold. It was… warmth… it burned, but I knew it couldn't be more than 40 degrees. It was all over me and eventually it stopped burning and started to just be warm. I cracked open my eyes and saw tiny blue icicles hanging off of my eyelashes.

Everything was kind of fuzzy, I was in the chamber that they froze me in. People were in here, but they didn't look like the SS. Maybe they were scientists.

I turned my head to my arm, hearing the ice crack around my neck. They were still hanging above my head in shackles tighter than they were with cold. My left arm had my year old tattoo, 398207.

They brought more people down here with a yell.

Someone shot a red beam of light at my shackles and I shattered the ice that was around my body, I pretty much collapsed to the floor. I stayed there and curled my arms around my knees. I was still in the striped pajamas that they give us and my skin was blue with cold. I shivered and looked at the people. English was my native language, German was my second.

"Get the Professor!" they said to someone in English… you know what? Everything is English unless I say otherwise.

"Who do you think she is?"

"She can't have been down here for eighty five years… can she?"


End file.
